


Unexpected Outcomes

by chocoberry



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, a bit of every pairing, cannot give away a tag it'll spoil the fic, idiots and bets, perverts?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoberry/pseuds/chocoberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bet that doesn't go as expected always leads to uh, unexpected results. Not that anyone minds, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Outcomes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! This is one of those plotlines that are just bugging me these past few days, and I can't update my other fic until I actually get it off my head.  
> Thank you, I hope you enjoy yourselves!!! ^_^

It all started with a bet.

“Let’s do it by position. Whoever loses has to do _that_ for the whole duration of the trip.”

What trip? You see…these basketball idiots decided to go on a trip mid-summer. Kaijo, Shutoku, Too, Yosen, Seirin and Rakuzan. All of these teams in one trip. What do you expect?

Now, for _that……_ Well, our 3 Tokyo teams decided to do something _fun_ for the trip.  The idiot who suggested it got lost in the sea of competitiveness these guys are swimming in once they heard the word _bet_. The night before the eve of the trip, these teams decided to meet on Kagami’s house (except for the seniors in Too and Shutoku)

It goes like this: They team up by position (Power Forwards are _really_ energetic, I’m telling you). Numbers don’t matter. The game? A joking game. Each turn a team has to crack jokes, and make their audience laugh, them being members of the other team. The team that won’t be able to, or made the least number of people laugh will do _it._ Representatives will be: PF- Aomine SF- Kuroko (need I explain?) C-Mitobe SG- Hyuuga PG- Izuki (his ‘joker level’ is high enough for lame jokes)

The first four teams managed to do it, straight from Aomine and surprisingly, Izuki.

Which left our dear pointguards.

“You laugh way too easily, Izuki-kun!”

“I can’t help but appreciate good jokes, Takao-kun…” he smiled apologetically

“Nevermind! We’ll win this! With my ideas and your uh, brilliant puns.”

The end result was a disaster.

Nobody laughed.

Nobody even blinked.

They all end up with unexpected…..something down there. Audience and not alike.

“Y-your jokes are too improper, Takao.”

“Mou Shin-chan, you just insulted me you know. Izuki-kun and I really thought _hard_ about it……no pun intended” our hawk-eyed friend said with a flirty wink and smirk, eyes gazing down to his boyfriend’s pants

“W-whatever. Stop it.” Cue fixing glasses.

“Pointguards lost the bet. You do _it_.” Hyuuga said when everyone managed to calm down.

“Just the two of us? That’s totally unfa-“

“Sorry everyone! I have to run an errand for my sister!” a blushing, out of breath brunette bursts in the front door all of a sudden.

“Well, looks like you have another one.”

“Furihata-kun, just in time!”

“We’re just waiting for you! Let’s go, we pointguards have to do something very important!”

“Eh?” was all he said before he was promptly dragged away.

 

 

 

 

 

Fast forward one day. The teams meet at the court by the street, where a luxury bus will fetch them (from Akashi of course, he’s the one spending for it all anyway.)

“Where are they?”

“Yeah, we need something entertaining during the trip, you know. Something to laugh at.” They burst out to giggles thinking of the consequences of their bet.

“Shut it guys, you shouldn’t make fun of some-pffft.” Hyuuga tried stopping them, but he himself failed

“Uh excuse me….” The group stopped when they hear a feminine voice just behind them. They turned to the direction of the voice and had their jaws dropped. There are two cute girls _talking_  to them. How lucky.

They giggled at their reactions.

“Can you help us? Me and my friend are new here, and we got lost….” One of them said, shyly.

“S-sure…”

“Really, thank you!” the other, livelier one said. “Well…we’re looking for this park. We don’t have any other marker but a bus, and a group of idiots who have a crossdressing fetish. Can you tell us where that may be?”

“Well-what?!”

An unmistakable snicker emerged from the stunned silence.

“It’s a success then right, Izuki-kun?” the ‘girl’ looked at her companion who is now giggling wildly

“W-what, how…what the hell?” Seems like Kagami’s brain had overload.

“Like what you see, guys?” there’s an unmistakable smirk gracing Takao’s face as he turned around slowly for everyone to see.

“This isn’t supposed to happen! You’re supposed to look like clowns and be the butts of joke and all that!”

“Sorry guys…. But we can’t afford to do that…”

 *************

_“What? But I’m not even involved in this!” a hysterical Furihata screamed as his fellow pointguards explained to him the bet_

_“C’mon Furihata-kun, just join us okay? We have to think of some way to get back to them. But first, we have to make sure we don’t get laughed at.”_

_The brunette scratched his head, contemplating the situation._

_“I know somebody who can help.”_

 

_***_

_“Waaahh!! Are they your friends? They’re so cute, Kou-chan!!” they weren’t even finished explaining._

_“Yes nee-san. Will you help us now?” Furihata sweatdropped. They decided to seek the help of his older sister, a designer that derives happiness from dressing her brother up._

_“Sure, sure. I’ll make sure you guys will look like real girls when I’m done with you!!!”_

_Collected gulps can be heard from them._

_*************_

“That’s what happened! We sacrificed our lives and our dignity for this, so there’s no way we’ll let you make fun of us!” Takao laughed triumphantly

“It’s really difficult to adjust, but we’ll manage.” Izuki said almost daintily, which caused some of them to blush.

Takao is wearing brown puff shorts with dark brown ribbon belt, sleeveless white blouse and black gladiator sandals. Izuki on the other hand, is wearing a black skater skirt with black tank top and long-sleeved washed denim button-up on top, along with black sneakers. They’re also wearing raven-colored wigs and light, natural make-up. The way they’re dressed up is not overdone and fits them nicely it’s obviously done by an expert.

“So… what do you think?” Takao winked playfully.

Nobody answered as their brains had short-circuited. This is so not going the way they wanted.

“Where’s Furihata-kun by the way, Izuki-senpai?” Kuroko asked his senpai, as he seemed to be the one to get over it first.

“Furihata already left when we arrived at their house. His sister said somebody called him and he claimed it’s an emergency so he said he’s going to be late.”

 

 

 

 

The teams managed to get their asses inside the bus after some minutes off prodding. The trip didn’t go as planned, though. No laughing, no joking. Silence, my friends. Awed silence.

When they reached their destination, they saw the other team’s buses already there.

“Where did Akashi took us anyway?” Hyuuga mused loudly

“This is their family’s private sea-side vacation house, Senpai.” Kuroko explained.

“Tch. Rich brat.”

“Kurokocchi!” the bluenette was immediately engulfed in a bone-crushing hug by Kise, which received a kick at the back from his captain.

“That hurts Kasamatsu-senpai.”

“Damn well it should you brat. Let Kuroko go.” Kasamatsu glared at his kouhai. Kaijou’s starters were staring at them at the background, looking like they had gotten use to this kind of Kise-baka situations.

“Thank you, Kasamatsu-san.”

“Excuse me.” Kuroko turned his gaze to another Kaijo player.

“Moriyama-san, is it? May I help you?”

The shooting guard scratched his head and looked away, seemingly flustered. “D-do you know where Izuki-kun is?”

“Yoshi!” before Kuroko can give an answer the raven Moriyama was looking for bounded toward them. It doesn’t seem like he recognized him though, judging from the confused look on his face. Kuroko stepped back and watched amusedly.

“Ah...excuse me Miss, have we, have we met before?” sure, the girl is cute, but he has Izuki now so no.

Izuki giggled. “Of course Yoshi….don’t you recognize me?” he took a step nearer.

“S-sorry but if you’re h-hitting on me or anything,  I already have a boyfriend, yeah a boyfriend you heard that right so….” Moriyama moved backwards, avoiding the other’s gaze as he tried looking for his boyfriend.

The Seirin pointguard burst into laughter. “It’s me, Yoshi!”

“I-izuki-kun?”

He nodded. “I don’t know if I should be glad  because you didn’t flirt with me like this, or if I should be annoyed because you didn’t recognize me.”

 

Moriyama spluttered, murmuring excuses as he looked at his boyfriend up and down.

Kuroko smiled slightly at the scene when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist from behind. He looked up and smiled a bit wider (not that it’s too much) when he saw who it is.

“What are you looking at huh?” Mayuzumi tucked his chin on the bluehead’s hair.

“Nothing.” He leaned back unconsciously to the other’s chest. “What are you doing here, Mayuzumi-kun? I thought you’re preparing for your exams.”

“A few breaks wouldn’t hurt.” He shrugged. “That’s your senpai right? Why is he wearing girl’s clothes?”

“They lost a bet. Takao-kun and Furihata-kun is also wearing the same.”

“Hmmm….You should’ve worn those too.”

“I didn’t know you’re such a pervert, Mayuzumi-kun.”

“I’m just curious on how you’d look like, would you do that sometime?”

“Maybe. But I won’t do it for free.”

“I’ll hold on to that, Kuroko.” He buried his face in the bluenette’s hair.

“Where are your teammates, Mayuzumi-kun?” Kuroko asked after a few seconds of silence.

“They’re already inside, except Akashi. That brat likes to make a grand entrance you know? He’ll arrive when everybody’s here.” He loosened his hold and clutched Kuroko’s hand instead. “Let’s go. Nobody will look for us if we got left out.”

“There doesn’t seem to be any maids or butlers around.” Kuroko observed when they entered the house.

“Akashi doesn’t want anybody to interfere with the trip. He wants this to be as normal as it can.”

They entered a large room where the others are lounging at, drinking tea that Mibuchi was serving. The room is wide, with some elegant looking couches and tables at the center.

They soon engage in some nonsense conversations, giving special focus on the bet the pointguards get themselves in to. Not that they seem to mind though.

“Ah!!! Where the hell is Akashi?!” Aomine groaned not soon after. It had been an hour and the redhead hadn’t shown up yet.

Kagami hit his head, which was lying on his lap. “Don’t shout!”

“Speak of the devil.” they heard Kasamatsu said. He was gazing down the glass window, where the entrance from the mansion can be seen clearly.

Takao sauntered towards the other, looking at the same direction as he is.

“Oh, it’s Akashi! With…..?” the others walked towards the window when they saw the raven’s confused expression.

Outside was Akashi, walking out of his car to the mansions’ door with a girl in tow.

“Hey, who is she, Shin-chan?”

“I don’t know. Akashi’s lover, perhaps.”

“Hmmm…..he’s got good taste, I see.”

“Hey stop staring, all of you. Akashi won’t like it if you keep ogling his girl.” Hyuuga called out from behind.

“But look Hyuuga, she’s really cute!” Koganei answered as they returned to their seats.

“I’ll decide when I see for myself.”

The others waited in anticipation as they heard the door opening.

“Please excuse our tardiness, there had been some interruptions along the way.” Akashi Seijuurou, in all his glory stood at the entrance.

The attention though, was directed at the girl by his side, who was looking around the room, looking like she’s searching for something.

 _‘She looks rich._ ’ Was the collected thoughts

“Ah!”her eyes widened slightly. She looked at Akashi, who nodded in agreement. She walked towards the gawking crowd.

Everybody’s eyes widened when she stopped in front of Hyuuga, who was equally confused. The girl smiled apologetically and bowed her head.

“Sorry I’m late captain! I wasn’t able to join you and the others.”

............................................=

..........................................

....................................

…………………….

………………

…….?

“W-wha-?” yes, his mind is buffering. Everybody’s mind is buffering. An amused laughed coming suspiciously by the door resounded the room.

“I-I mean I didn’t tell you immediately because it’s a bit of an emergency….but I’m sure Takao-kun and Izuki-kun would know….” He looked at the direction of the hawk-eyed raven

“W-whoa wait. I’m pretty sure we haven’t met until now, Akashi’s girlfriend. I’m not cheating on you Shin-chan, I swear!” he looked at the fuming greenhead and raised his arms defensively.

Akashi walked towards them with a knowing smile. He placed his hand on the girls shoulder and spoke softly.

“It seems that they don’t recognize you. Won’t you introduce yourself, _Kouki_?”

 

 

The ‘girl’s’ eyes brightened in understanding . ‘She’ looked back again to the others and smiled widely.

“U-uh, hi everyone. I-it’s me, Furihata.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would add a chapter or two to this fic, but only if you'll give me the privilege to.....


End file.
